Dreams and Angels
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: A songfic. This is based off the Archie Comics. Sally and Sonic are trying to get back together again, so I decided to make it a little more romantic. A little over the top, but I'm actually fond of romances.


_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA and Archie. The songs in this story belong to S Club 7 and Shaggy respectively. _**  
><strong>

**Dreams and Angels**

Sally Acorn was walking down the streets of New Mobotropolis. If one looked closely at her, they would notice the look of determination on her face. Of course, with Sally, who was the leader of the Freedom Fighters and the princess of Acorn, one could imagine that determined look on her face was for anything. Keeping peace in the city, preparing for the next attack from Eggman. Not this time. There was something else on Sally's mind that was the cause of her determination.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Some time had passed since their break-up. The two had been through quite a bit since then. Sonic had hooked up with Fiona Fox until she ditched him for Sonic's evil counterpart, Scourge. Sally herself had found comfort in Monkey "Ken" Khan. He had even proposed to her. Of sorts. But no. Sally had turned down that offer. She admitted that she had ended things so messy with Sonic, and wasn't sure if she was being fair to him or herself. She wanted, hoped even, that something could be saved. Could bring them back to where they once were. Back when…back when…back when they were truly lovers. Sally felt herself blush. Yes, she and Sonic had confessed that they loved one another once upon a time, but they never actually referred to themselves as lovers.

But Sally wanted to be with Sonic. She'd be a fool to deny that. But…after all she had said and done to him, Sally wanted to let Sonic know just how important he really was to her. He deserved that. And more.

Sally then saw her destination. The home of Mina Mongoose, one of the greatest singers in all of Mobius. As well as one of many who Sally wanted help from. She knocked on Mina's door. Needless to say, Mina was surprised to see the princess right at her doorstep.

"Mina?" Sally asked calmly, but that fiery look of determination still in her eye. "Could you help me with something?"

"Um…sure, Sally," Mina said. "What's up?"

"I need you to get Bunnie for me" Sally said. "I'll be contacting Julie-Su and Nicole. I have something special planned for Sonic. And I was hoping...you all could help me."

Mina smiled. "Sure thing, Sally."

* * *

><p>Sonic was just hanging out. It was a lazy day and no Dr. Eggman to fight. Naturally, Sonic couldn't think of anything else better to do than just lie around<p>

"Huh," Sonic said as he sat up against a tree. "Sure is quiet lately. Wonder what Eggman's up to now."

"Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic looked up to see one of the palace guards standing over him. A letter was in the guard's hand.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I was asked to give you this, sir," he handed Sonic the letter. "Have a good day, sir." With that, the guard left.

Curious, Sonic looked at the letter in his hands. He ripped open the envelope and pulled the actual letter out. It said:

"Dear, Sonic. Meet me at the new club down the street. Come as soon as you can."

And that was all. No name, not even a signature to see who it was that wrote it. In fact, the whole thing had been typed up on a computer, so Sonic couldn't tell by any handwriting. Sonic wasn't sure about this. Somebody wanted to see him but made sure their identity was a secret. Why? Was this some kind of trap? Naw. No enemy of his would be willing to actually attack him while he was in his own city. Right?

Well, Sonic knew he wouldn't get his answers here, so he might as well find out what it was the sender of this letter, wanted. He tucked the letter into his shoe and sped off to where the new club was.

* * *

><p>The new club was something alright. Nothing too fancy but definitely something to catch one's attention. And Sonic knew why now. The whole place was filled with hearts of various colors. The main ones being pink, red, or even crimson. There was even a performance stage inside.<p>

"This isn't a club," Sonic said, scratching the back of his head. "This place looks more like a dating spot. Am I in the right place?"

"Ah, there you are!" a female cat wearing a red dress appeared, walking up to Sonic. "Where were you? We've been waiting!"

"Say what?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the cat said. "That is your name, correct?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"No buts," The cat interrupted Sonic. "We have your seat already prepared." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the stage

"Seat?" Sonic asked as he struggled to get out of the cat's grip. "What are you talking about?"

"We have a reservation for a Mister Sonic the Hedgehog," the cat said, plopping him down on a seat next to a table closest to the stage.

"Uh, there must be some kind of a mistake," Sonic said, looking at the cat. "I didn't make a reservation."

"Well somebody did," the cat replied. "A table has been reserved for Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius. The entire place was reserved for tonight."

If Sonic wasn't confused before, he was completely lost now. What was going on? Why in the world did someone reserve this whole place out? And in his name too? Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, miss," Sonic said as he started to get up. "I really think there's been some kind of mistake. I didn't make any reservation."

"But I did."

Sonic snapped his head towards the stage. Sally's head was peeking out from the curtain. She smiled at him. "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic blinked at her. "Sally? Wha…"

But the words died in his mouth when Sally stepped out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress on. Sonic found himself tongue-tied as to what to say next. Sally smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm the one who made the reservation, Sonic," she said softly. "And I'm also the one who sent you that letter."

Sonic finally found his voice again. "Sal? Why?"

Sally looked shyly down at the ground. Sonic gulped. Sally acting shy? He had to admit that was really cute.

"I…have a gift for you, Sonic," Sally said, not looking up.

"A gift?" Sonic asked her. He tapped his chin. Why did Sally want to give him a gift? Sure he may have saved Mobius time and time again, but he wasn't in it for the reward. Nope. Just knowing that he had beaten guys like Eggman and helped people in need was more than a reward for him.

"Sonic," Sally said in a voice so soft that Sonic just managed to hear it. "This is for you."

Sonic was about to respond when suddenly music filled the air. Sonic felt frozen to the spot as Sally made her way to the microphone on stage, pulled it from its stand, and started to sing.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_  
><em>One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time<em>  
><em>There's no use looking back or wondering<em>  
><em>How it could be now or might have been<em>  
><em>Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go<em>

(Just then, the curtain pulled all the way back, revealing Bunnie, Mina Nicole, and Julie-Su. They sang the next verses with Sally)

_I've never had a dream come true_  
><em>Till the day that I found you<em>  
><em>Even though I pretend that I've moved on<em>  
><em>You'll always be my baby<em>  
><em>I never found the words to say<em>  
><em>You're the one I think about each day<em>  
><em>And I know no matter where life takes me to<em>  
><em>A part of me will always be with you<em>

(Sonic felt as if he had just been struck by a lightning bolt. He couldn't think of any words to say. He just sat there and watched opened mouthed as Sally picked up singing)

_Somewhere in my memory_  
><em>I've lost all sense of time<em>  
><em>and tomorrow can never be, cause yesterday is all that fills my mind<em>  
><em>There's no use looking back or wondering<em>  
><em>How it should be now or might have been<em>  
><em>Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go<em>

(Sally, Bunnie, Nicole, Mina, and Julie-Su)  
><em>I've never had a dream come true<em>  
><em>Till the day that I found you<em>  
><em>Even though I pretend that I've moved on<em>  
><em>You'll always be my baby<em>  
><em>I never found the words to say<em>  
><em>You're the one I think about each day<em>  
><em>And I know no matter where life takes me to<em>  
><em>A part of me will always be<em>

(If Sonic had a tie on, he'd be fidgeting with it right now. He had never actually heard Sally sing before. And…she was amazing. Truly amazing. Hearing a light clink, Sonic turned his head and saw that a waiter had placed a glass of water on the table. Sonic quickly downed the water as the girls began singing again)

(Sally)  
><em>You'll always be the dream that fills my head<em>  
><em>Yes you will, say you will, you know you will<em>  
><em>Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget<em>  
><em>There's no use looking back or wondering<em>  
><em>Because love is a strange and funny thing<em>  
><em>No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye<em>  
><em>No no no no<em>

(Sally, Bunnie, Nicole, Mina, and Julie-Su)  
><em>I've never had a dream come true<em>  
><em>Till the day that I found you<em>  
><em>Even though I pretend that I've moved on<em>  
><em>You'll always be my baby<em>  
><em>I never found the words to say (words to say)<em>  
><em>You're the one I think about each day<em>  
><em>And I know no matter where life takes me to<em>  
><em>A part of me will always be<em>

(Sally)  
><em>A part of me will always be…with you<em>

And the music slowly faded to its end. As it did, Sally walked over to Sonic and placed her hand on his cheek. Sonic's eyes were wide. Sally smiled at him.

"Sonic," she whispered. "I…I love you."

Sonic's eyes couldn't get any wider when Sally pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a longing kiss. Sonic felt once again like electricity surged through his body and responded automatically by wrapping his arms around Sally and kissing her back. Sally felt tears of happiness pour down her face. He was kissing her back. That must mean…he wanted to be with her too.

Sonic was touched. Really touched. He was always afraid that maybe…just maybe…he and Sally weren't meant to be. But the fact that she went and made that song. Sonic ran a hand through Sally's hair. She had done this for him. Now it was his turn to do something for her.

Then, Sonic slowly pulled away from Sally. Sally whimpered, wanting to feel Sonic's lips again, but then she shivered pleasantly when he whispered into her ear.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then faster than the blink of an eye, Sonic let go of Sally and sped out the door, leaving Sally in a dazed, but happy state.

* * *

><p>Sonic dashed all the way across New Mobotropolis to his home. His mother, Bernadette, jumped slightly.<p>

"My goodness," she said. "What's all the hurry, Sonic?"

"Can't talk right now, mom," Sonic said as he ran upstairs to his room. "Looking for something important."

"Oh?" Bernadette asked with a smile. "And might that be?"

"Aha!" Sonic cried from his room. "There it is!" Sonic ran down the stairs. "I'll be back, mom!" he dashed out the door.

Bernadette shook her head with a smile. "What is that boy up to now?"

* * *

><p>"Well, Sally-girl," Bunnie said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Ah think your plan worked."<p>

Julie-Su nodded. "I don't mind singing. I'm just glad I didn't have to wear a dress."

"That was my first time singing," Nicole said. "It was…really nice."

Mina smiled. "That was so romantic, Sally. And you've got a great singing voice."

Sally blushed. "I'm not that good."

"Not that good?" Mina replied. "Have you heard yourself? You're even better than me."

"Oh I seriously doubt that," Sally said with a laugh.

"So," Bunnie said. "Does this mean you and Suga-hog are together?"

"I hope so, Bunnie," Sally admitted. "Sonic…is coming back, right?"

"You thought I wasn't coming back? Come on, Sal. Have a little faith in me."

The girls all turned to see Sonic walked back inside. In his hand was a CD. Sally looked at him in confusion. Sonic grinned as he walked over to the stereo and placed the CD in. A new kind of music filled the air. Sally's eyes widened as Sonic grabbed the microphone.

He winked at her. "This one's for you, Sal," he said. And then he started to sing.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
><em>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby <em>  
><em>Sally, you're my angel, you're my darling angel <em>  
><em>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<em>

(Sally brought her hands to her mouth, afraid of making some kind of noise that would ruin this moment. The other girls looked between the two of them and smiled. Sonic continued…)

_Life is one big party when you're still young _  
><em>But who's gonna have your back when it's all done <em>  
><em>It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun <em>  
><em>Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run <em>

_Looking back Sally always mention _  
><em>Said me not giving her much attention <em>  
><em>She was there through my incarceration <em>  
><em>I wanna show the nation my appreciation <em>

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
><em>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby <em>  
><em>Sally, you're my angel, you're my darling angel <em>  
><em>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady <em>

_You're a queen and so you should be treated _  
><em>Though you never get the lovin' that you needed <em>  
><em>Could have left, but I called and you heeded <em>  
><em>Takin' a beatin', mission completed <em>

_Mama said that I and I dissed the program _  
><em>Not the type to mess around with her emotion <em>  
><em>But the feeling that I have for you is so strong <em>  
><em>Been together so long and this could never be wrong <em>

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
><em>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby <em>  
><em>Sally, you're my angel, you're my darling angel <em>  
><em>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<em>

(Sally gazed at Sonic lovingly as he bobbed his head to the music…)

_Uh, uh _  
><em>Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior <em>  
><em>(You must be sent from up above) <em>  
><em>And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender <em>  
><em>(Thanks for giving me your love) <em>

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior _  
><em>(You must be sent from up above) <em>  
><em>And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender <em>  
><em>(Said thanks for giving me your love) <em>

_Now life is one big party when you're still young _  
><em>And who's gonna have your back when it's all done <em>  
><em>It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun <em>  
><em>Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run <em>

_Looking back Sally always mention _  
><em>Said me not giving her much attention <em>  
><em>She was there through my incarceration <em>  
><em>I wanna show the nation my appreciation <em>

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
><em>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby <em>  
><em>Sally, you're my angel, you're my darling angel <em>  
><em>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady <em>

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
><em>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby <em>  
><em>Sally, you're my angel, you're my darling angel <em>  
><em>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<em>

And so the music once again started to fade away. Sonic looked over at Sally with half-lidded eyes. Sally felt her heart beat faster as Sonic put the microphone back and walked over to her.

"Sally," He said softly. "You are my angel."

Then he pulled her into another passionate kiss. Sally was caught off guard by this but Sonic's kiss was soon eagerly returned.

The other girls smiled as they saw them. "Come on, ya'll," Bunnie said softly. "I think these two deserve some private time."

The other girls nodded as they slowly crept away. But Sally and Sonic were paying attention to nothing but each other. Slowly they parted.

"Sonic," Sally said. "I really do love you. And I'm so, so sorry for…" But she stopped when Sonic put a finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Sal," Sonic reassured her gently. He put his arms around her and held her against him. "It's okay."

Sally snuggled up against Sonic, who began running his hand through her hair.

"A part of me will always be with you, Sonic," Sally said softly.

"And you'll always be my angel, Sal," Sonic said back. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Well, Sonic," Sally said, pulling away from him. "I've reserved this place for us for the evening. Shall we enjoy it while it lasts?"

Sonic grinned at her. "I'd like that."

The waiter, a tall raccoon Mobian, appeared with a pair of menus almost instantly. He handed both to Sally and Sonic. "And what may the happy couple be wanting this evening?"

Sonic did a quick look through his menu before looking at the waiter. "You wouldn't happen to have any chili dogs, would you?"

Sally laughed merrily. "Oh, Sonic!"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
